


Lessons (Not) Learned from Gravlings

by amaresu



Category: Dead Like Me, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George has an interesting conversation in the graveyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons (Not) Learned from Gravlings

"Who are you?"

"Upper management," is all the woman says in reply as they watch the Gravlings run through the tombstones.

George snorts in reply. Upper management. That's a joke if she's ever heard one. "You're not like any of the other Reapers I've met."

The woman looks at her and smiles, "I was never human."

George can believe that. She may look like just another person now, but when George first saw her she'd been more like a wraith from one of the old horror books her father used to own. "What is upper management doing here?"

"Passing through, saw you throwing things at the Gravlings." The woman gestures to where the creatures are crawling all over one of the mausoleums playing a game of tag or something. "You shouldn't do that. They're just fulfilling their role in the world, doing their job."

"They don't have to get so much joy out of it." George sounds bitter, she knows she does, but sometimes she can't help but think of the Gravling that directed the toilet seat that hit her. It was probably laughing.

Like the woman next to her is now, "So they should be miserable? They find their happiness where they can, like the rest of us."

George wants to respond, but doesn't. Instead she sits with the mysterious 'upper management' and watches the Gravlings play. She thinks that maybe she's supposed to be learning a lesson, but all she really sees is that Gravlings suck at tag. Next to her the woman sighs and stands up, "I need to go now. It was nice sitting with you Georgia Lass."

She's gone before George can say anything in reply. She sits for a few more minutes until the Gravlings chase each other off and then stands up. It's time to go to the Waffle House.


End file.
